


little mary sunshine

by notthebigspoon



Series: gotta look this life in the eye [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax's head head whips around fast enough that Misha is surprised he doesn't give himself whiplash. Genevieve meets his look, eyes flicking back and forth between his face and his cut with a flash of fear. Misha is worried for all of 30 seconds before Jax is falling into a fit of hysterical laughter. Full on hunches over, tears in his eyes, belly shaking laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little mary sunshine

Misha had only been a part of the show for a few weeks the first time Jax had showed up on set. He'd swaggered in like he owned the place. Sometimes Misha wonders if he knows of any other way to walk. He'd fiddled with the tie and called Misha an idiot before shoving him a little and saying that he'd been in Washington on business. Misha doesn't ask what kind of business. He's sure that he doesn't want to know.

He'd gotten along with Jensen and Jared reasonably well but it hadn't meant he'd liked them. It wasn't entirely Jared's fault, really. He was simply too exuberant for Jax's tastes. He already had one overactive pup in Juice, he said, he didn't need another one. His dislike of Jensen was kind of the man's own fault. Jensen had plucked at Jax's cut, which no, not done, and asked him where he'd bought it.

After that, when Jax was present, they politely ignored each other.

At least until the first time Jax sees Genevieve. He'd been deep in conversation with Jim, discussing Vietnam and the fact that Jim actually remembered meeting Jax's father over there, asking if he was John Teller's boy. But then, that grating whining voice about where was Jared last night and why didn't he call and say he wasn't coming home?

Jax's head head whips around fast enough that Misha is surprised he doesn't give himself whiplash. Genevieve meets his look, eyes flicking back and forth between his face and his cut with a flash of fear. Misha is worried for all of 30 seconds before Jax is falling into a fit of hysterical laughter. Full on hunches over, tears in his eyes, belly shaking laughter.

Misha doesn't think he's ever seen Jax like this before. He kinda likes it.

Jim is looking back and forth between Jax and Genevieve, who looks absolutely furious, before saying slowly, “So... I'm pretty sure I missed something.”

“I... this...” Jax gasps, glancing at Genevieve before falling into a fresh fit of laughter. Misha can see the growing anger on Jared's face, knows that a blowup is about to come. But then there's the flash of something that reminds Misha that Jared has googled the Sons, has asked Misha a lot of questions he refused to answer. The fact that Jax's shirt and cut are riding up and showing his gun probably has something to do with it. Jax finally sits up, wiping his eyes. “Hey Genevieve. Mr. Draper been a bad boss lately?”

Genevieve looks furious, blushing and stammering before finally snapping, “Oh go to hell!”

She storms off with Jared on her heels, flashing a death glare over his shoulder. Jax is supremely unconcerned, wiping his face again and sporadically giggling. Misha sighs and sits behind him, rubbing his back. “Wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Jax grins over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow, “Genevieve used to work for Cara Cara.”

“Cara... oh. OH! Oh my god. No shit?”

“Uh huh. The other girls hated her. God, Tara absolutely loathed her. Y'know I told you how one of the girls was fucking with Tara so Mom and Tara shot her car up? That was her.”

He starts to say something else but they're interrupted by Jensen walking in. He takes one look at Jax and flinches but draws his shoulders up and stands up straight. “So what'd I miss bitches?”

“Jared's wife used to be a porn star.”

“... wow.”

“Wouldn't call her a star.” Jax muttered. “She didn't sell for shit, that's why we fired her.”

“You fired her because she was trying to make your pseudo girlfriend miserable.”

“That too.” Jax admits. He may have given up the ghost with Tara romantically when he got involved with Misha, not that the club knows that, but that's never stopped him from being protective of her. 

“Do you have her stuff?”

“Never watched it, I didn't go to the studios much. I'm not sure what's left after the studio burned down.” Jax shrugs. “It's still online, I'm sure. Once it hits the internet it never goes away.”

Jensen is beaming his five year old grin, looking very much like Christmas has come early. He's never really forgiven Genevieve for hooking up with Jared. Jax gives him a steady, searching look before fishing a pen out of his pocket. He grabs Jensen's arm, ignoring the wide eyed look of fear, and scribbles something onto his palm.

“There's the website. Go wild.”

Jensen doesn't waste any time, just bounds away in the direction of his trailer. Misha groans, burying his face in Jax's shoulders. “I don't know what he's going to do with that information but you do realize this is probably going to end in tears, right?”

“What can I say? I like him and I hate her.”

“You actually like Jensen?”

“Touching the cut was a rookie mistake. He didn't know any better.”

“Marshmallow.”

“Don't tell anybody.”


End file.
